Charlie's Little Angel
by Fallen.Angel.360
Summary: Charlie X Bella no complaining about the pairing. This is nothing put one shots. If you like a one shot, I will continue it.
1. The Begining

**Yes, I am pervert, but I'm not this perverted. I had a dream about it and I want to write it down. It is BD/SM, which I am in a BD/SM relationship right now. Guess which one I am ;3 But the 'this perverted' is the father/daughter. **

**So enjoy!**

**ZzZzZzZzZz**

Charlie came home a bit early from work. Nothing much had a happened today, like any other day at work. However, usually he had to do paperwork which usually ate up most of his time at work. Today, not much paperwork because of lack of action at Forks, Washington. He sighed as he went up the steps of his porch. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He was proud of his Isabella. She was being safe, even being in a dead town like Forks. He unlocked the front door and went in, locking the door behind him. He put his coat and his gun belt on the coat rack next to the front door. He was home early, so he wasn't really surprised to see that dinner wasn't being made. He let Bella cook whatever she wanted to cook and she was an excellent cook. He knew Bella wasn't sure what she wanted to do in her life, but he tried to encourage gher to follow her dreams, whatever that may be. But to Charlie, if he it his way he would send his Isabella to a cooking school.

He heard his Isabella go into her room. Out of curiosity, he headed upstairs to say 'hello' to his Isabella. Her door was slightly ajar, and he didn't think anything of it. He poked his head into her room. His jaw dropped. She was mostly naked. Only a see through, lacy, purple panties and a matching see through bra were on. And most surprisingly, he was getting hard from this sight of his Isabella. She was just moving around her room, doing whatever, not really noticing that Charlie had entered completely into her room. Charlie noticed that her hair was still wet, she must've just got out of the shower.

"Isabella?" He said accidently. He knew that his Isabella didn't like being called Isabella.

She turned to him, covering her mouth with both of her hands. He noticed without actually looking that her nipples went completely hard. He was getting hard and glad that his Isabella was focused on his face rather than below the belt. Her face went as red as a strawberry. He wondered if she tasted like a strawberry.

"D . . . daddy?" She stuttered, slightly uncovering her mouth. Like a virgin, she tried covering herself up with her arms. Dear god! Charlie was getting turned on by his Isabella. His babygirl.

"Babygirl. Sit on the bed." His Isabella stared at him with confusion. "Now. Yo9u'll be punished if you don't. I will not hold back." He said with force. His Isabella sat down. "Tell me what you are thinking. Tell the truth." He knew she was a terrible liar. "Or you'll be punished."

She jumped a little but quickly settled down. "I'm thinking about you."

"What about me?" He asked sternly.

His Isabella flinched a little at the tone of Charlie's voice. "I was thinking about something inappropriate." She blushed and looked down. She peeked up a little, giving Charlie an innocent look. Charlie knew it was all accidental. "Daddy." Charlie was in lust now. That threw him off but in such a way that it was good.

"What is it?"

"I, um, uh . . ." His Isabella blushed more, looking down again.

"I won't ask again. What was so inappropriate about me? I will punish you if you don't."

His Isabella flinched again. "I was thinking about you fucking me." She finally spit out.

"Well, that is inappropriate." His Isabella looked down, her hair hiding her eyes. "According to society." His Isabella looked up, surprised written all over her face. There was also excitement. "You are my little Isabella, my little babygirl, my little whore. No one else's. Got it, whore?" She nodded. "No, say it." Charlie said sternly.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl." There was a smile that appeared on her face. Charlie thought of something. "Stay where you are." He said.

"Yes, Daddy." His Isabella said.

Charlie left her room and went into his room and grabbed a large tool box that was under his bed. He went back into his Isabella's room, who remained where she was.

"Mm. Good girl." He said as he put the tool box on her desk. He went up to his Isabella and started taking off his Isabella's bra. Once it was removed, he started playing with his Isabella's breasts. So soft. So perky. He squeezed hard. His Isabella screamed out from the pain.

"I love your tits, my precious little whore." He said as his cock throbbed from the pleasure he was getting with playing his Isabella's breasts. He stopped playing with them, they were a bit red, however, even though his Isabella's face held pain there was also a sick sense of pleasure she was getting from all of this. Charlie could see it in her eyes.

"Unzip my pants, whore." He growled. His Isabella did what he ordered. "Pull it out." He ordered. She did. "Now suck my precious whore." She began to suck on his hard cock. Her mouth felt so amazing on his cock. He played with her hair while she did oral on him. Charlie grabbed her hair pulling her head all the way back. And then he rammed his cock deep into her mouth. She was making choking sounds. Tears poured down her face.

"You need to get use to my cock going all the way back." Tears were flooding her face as the chocking sounds were getting worse. "Use your tongue, whore." His Isabella began licking the length of his hard cock. He was on the verge of cuming. Just a bit more. Isabella was beginning to struggle against Charlie's hold of her. "Bad girl." He whispered. He let go of his grip on her. His Isabella looked up at him with fear, and again, that sick sense of pleasure she was getting. "Get up." He ordered. She got up. Charlie sat down where his Isabella was once sitting. Without speaking, he forced his Isabella down on his knees. "You brought this on yourself. You struggled against me." Charlie said as he ripped off the panties, tearing them to shreds. "Your master. Your father. I think thirty spankings is a fair amount. Count along and say 'thank you daddy' after each one. Got it?"

"Yes, daddy." She said. Spank. "One, thank you daddy." Spank. "Two, thank you daddy." Spank. "Three, thank you daddy." Spank. "Four, thank you daddy." Spank. "Five, thank you daddy." Spank. "Six, thank you daddy." Spank. "Seven, thank you daddy." Spank. "Eight, thank you daddy." Spank. "Nine, thank you daddy." Spank. "Ten, thank you daddy." Tears were flowing down her face. Her ass was getting to be a nice pink color. Charlie's cock was throbbing from the pleasure of spanking his Isabella. He stuck a finger into his Isabella, who made a squeaking sound once Charlie's finger was in her vagina.

"You are so wet, my dear sweet Isabella. You are so fucking wet. You must love this every so much." He felt around. "And you are a virgin. That is even better." Charlie took out his finger and sucked on it. "And you are so delicious. I think, just this once, I not do all the spankings that I said. Naw. I fucking love how wet you are." He continued to spank her and let her do what Charlie had ordered. Once the rest of the thirty was all done, his Isabella's perfectly round and firm ass was pink. He stuck his finger back into her wet cave. "Oh dear god! You are so fucking wet! I wonder if I can get you to orgasm this way."

He pulled out his finger and began spanking his Isabella fast and hard. He didn't want her to count these; he wanted to see her reaction, to see if really can orgasm this way. After a while, his hand was red and sore from all the spankings but he didn't care, he knew he was close to her orgasming. Within twenty minutes of Charlie spanking her without her counting, she had cummed all over her legs and Charlie's pants. Her ass was bright red.

"Good girl. Good girl. Now get up." His Isabella stood up. Charlie stood up. "Undress me." He ordered. His Isabella obeyed. She undressed him, piece by piece, including his shoes and socks. "Now lay down." His Isabella climbed into bed and she laid down her head on her pillows. Charlie went over to the tool box, opened it and took out several police issued handcuffs. He went back over to his Isabella and put a handcuff on each wrist. Charlie handcuffed the other end and secured them on the posts of his Isabella's headboard. Charlie's cock was throbbing from the anticipation of what he had planned.

He put a handcuff on each ankle on his Isabella, putting the last two on her desk. He got onto the bed, between his Isabella's legs. "Dear god! You are so fucking wet." He said as he plunged two fingers into her. He wanted to take her virginity via his cock not his fingers. He pulled and licked his fingers clean. "You taste so damn good." He mumbled more to himself than to his Isabella. Without any warning, he lifted her legs up and over her head, quickly using the handcuffs to tie down her legs to the same posts as her wrists. "You are all mine. Are we clear? No one else's." His Isabella remained silence. He spanked her pussy. Her juices flying everywhere.

"Yes, Daddy. I am all yours."

"Good." He said. "Say something dirty to me."

"I want your cock in me."

"Yes?"

"I want your cock in me, Daddy."

"Good."

"I want it deep in me, Daddy. Really deep. I want it fast, Daddy, really fast. Because I am yours daddy. I am all yours. No one else's."

After his Isabella spoke, he rammed his cock into her asshole. She screamed so loudly. Good thing the neighbors were far away from his house and this house was sound proof. "You said you wanted my cock in you. You never said where. Besides, I'm your master, your father. I know what is best for you and you should not question me." He spoke as he thrusted deep and hard into his daughter's asshole. Surprisling, with every hard thrust that Charlie did, her pussy was squirting out juices onto his chest. She was getting just as much pleasure from Charlie fucking her ass as Charlie was. With one last thrust, Charlie squirting his semen into her ass. "Hold it." He ordered as he exited. He got off the bed and went over to his tool box. He grabbed a buttplug and he then proceeded to shove it into his Isabella's ass. "You must keep this in you, for two days. If it is removed, you will be punished severely."

"Yes, daddy."

Charlie then released his Isabella from her confines. When he returned the handcuffs to the tool box, he removed another item. He went back over to his daughter and put a dog collar around her neck. "You are mine."

"I am yours, Daddy." She said, touching the collar.

"This is no longer where you will sleep." Charlie said. His Isabella looked at him in surprise. He attached a leash to her collar. He took off, tugging on the leash, forcing his Isabella to follow him. Charlie led his Isabella to his room, at the end of his bed. "This is where you will sleep." He pointed to the floor. "I will also watch you use the bathroom and I will also watch you shower. You will cook all of my meals, not just dinner. If I want something, you will give it to me. You must ask permission to do anything, yes even cooking and using the bathroom. When I give the orders, you listen and obey. I can change any rules on you whenever I feel like it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. I understand"

"Good girl."

"Daddy, may I go pee?" She asked.

"Yes, you may." Charlie led her to the bathroom. His Isabella went pee, cleaned herself off, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands with the door open and Charlie watching. "I also forgot, I must approve of your outfit for school or for any outings, which you need to approval by me, and you will be in panties and a bra, or nude when you are in the house."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl. Your body is mine. You have no say in it. It is mine."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, now suck me again." Charlie ordered. Isabella got on her knees and started sucking Charlie's now limp cock, which was quickly getting hard. After a while of his Isabella sucking his cock he cummed in her mouth. "Swallow, whore. Swallow." She swallowed. "Now clean me up with your tongue." She obeyed. "Good girl."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Now go cook me dinner. I want hamburgers."

"Yes, Daddy."

He removed the leash, and his Isabella went to go cook his dinner. He watched her walk with a lustful smirk appeared on his face.

**ZzZzZzZzZz**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm not sure rather to continue or to just leave it as is.**

**So, message me or review your opinion.**


	2. Is this ?

When Charlie drove up into sad excuse of a driveway of his house, I looked at it sadly. I didn't want to be here, at all. We got out, Charlie mumbled some excuse about not worrying about the bags just yet. I shrugged it off and we headed inside. I walked in first, taking in what I haven't seen in years. I heard Charlie close the door. Without any warning, Charlie's hand was over my mouth and his other hand was holding down my arms.

"Don't you dare scream." He whispered into my ear.

I was too scared to move. He removed his hand from my mouth, I felt him do something. I didn't know until I felt the cold metal against my wrists. He handcuffed my wrists together. He gently pushed me, silently indicting for me to move. So I did. Charlie led me to the living room and he pushed me onto the couch. I looked at him.

What was going on?

The unzipped my sweater, pulling it down to my wrists, and then he ripped my shirt from collar to the bottom rim. I would be impressed if it were different but only fear shot through me.

"A sports bra. What are you hiding?" He whispered seductively.

Did he want sex?

He ripped the bra like he did the shirt and my large breasts fell out. I hid them because I knew perverted boys liked large breasted women. He began sucking on one of the nipples. Tears burst forth and I began to struggle. He stopped sucking and he slapped me across the face.

"Bad girl."

He undid his zipper and pulled out his large cock. Charlie took a bunch of my hair and forced me down. He put his cock in my mouth, I tried fighting him, but he'd just shove it down farther. I sucked him until he exploded into my mouth and he made me swallow by forcing my head up and covering my mouth.

After I swallowed, he somehow grabbed my waist, pulled me into a way with my face down and my ass up in the air. He pulled my pants off and ripped off my panties.

"Please stop. I'm your daughter." I cried out.

He spanked my ass. "Shut up. You are my whore. My slut. My fuck doll." He said as he got onto the couch. "And if you were so concerned about it, you wouldn't be as wet as you are now." He put a finger into my vagina and I could feel the liquid spilling out.

Without a second hesitation, he plunged his massive cock into my virgin vagina. I screamed out in pain. Tears flowed freely as I couldn't grasp that Charlie was . . .

"Dad, I'm your daughter."

He spanked me again. "You are my fuck doll."

"What if I get pregnant?" I asked meekly.

"Let it be." With that, I felt him cum inside of me. "Go upstairs, into my room, be completely naked and lay in my bed, ass up. if not, I will punish you severely." He undid the handcuffs and I took off running towards the front door but Charlie grabbed my hair. "Naughty naughty girl." He said. Charlie pushed me over the couch's armrest and he began to spank my ass. I could feel it slowly turning red with every spanking he did. "Now go upstairs and do what I told you to do." He said as he let go of me. I went upstairs, and headed into his room. I climbed into his bed, laying down onto my stomach.

"Oh wait, I have to be nude." I got up and took off everything and laid back down.

After what felt like a good fifteen minutes Charlie came into his room. He climbed up into the bed, resting himself on top of me.

He fucked me again.


	3. Bad Girl

"Bella." Charlie sung. "You've been a very naughty girl." He sung cheerfully as he walked up the stairs as silently as he could. When he sung, he did it at library appropriate. He didn't want to wake the poor girl. Yet.

He was going to fuck that girl hard. He was going to make Isabella his once and for all.

Charlie slowly and carefully entered his dearest daughter's room. Charlie removed his pants and underwear as he licked his lips. He crept over to her bed. Once he was near the bed, he carefully took off her covers. It was not his day, she was wearing pajama pants. With even more carefulness he removed her pajama pants and panties. He tossed them carelessly onto the floor while he climbed into her bed. Luckily for him, her arms were outstretched above her head. Charlie took hold of them as he licked his lips again. He placed his cock right at the entrance of her vagina. Charlie lifted his hips up and then rammed his cock into her vagina. He had torn through her virginity. Bella woke while screaming out in pain and shock. She tried fighting of Charlie, but he already held her down. In and out he went while his little Isabella tried to fight against him.

"Don't fight it, daddy's going to make you feel all good." He yelled over his daughter's screaming. He increased his thrusting. Faster and deeper than which he started. His Isabella becoming more wet with each thrust that Charlie did. "Go girl." He said feeling her juices pouring out of her. "Come for me." He said. "Come for me." Charlie said. His Isabella had comed everywhere. "Good girl."

Isabella's screaming's of pain, turned into screams of passion. She stopped trying to push Charlie away. He moved her arms so that only one hand was holding both of her wrists. His free hand started playing one breasts roughly and she was moan with pleasure.

Charlie the relieved himself inside of her.

"You are my little bitch now."

"Yes, Daddy." She whispered in agreement.

"Good girl." Charlie said as he pulled out. Then he got off the bed. "Get completely undressed, making your bed, and meet downstairs. You have three minutes." With that said, Charlie grabbed his pants, and left her room. Before making it down stairs, he grabbed two pairs of handcuffs. He put back on his pants but not is underwear, and waited on the couch for his Isabella. With ten seconds to spare, she was down there completely nude. "Good. Follow me." Charlie got up and left the living room. He went outside, the air was cold. Good. He led his Isabella around back. He followed the string he put up years ago for about five minutes. "Stand here." He ordered once he found the perfect spot. Charlie noticed that her nipples were hardened. Good. He grabbed one arm and handcuffed the wrist, and then he grabbed the other. He pulled them far above her head. His Isabella was standing on her toes when Charlie brought her hands to the appropriate level. He moved the handcuffs over the branch and cuffed the other hand with same pair of handcuffs. Charlie bent down and cuffed her ankles together.

He walked away. "I'll be back later, my little slut."


	4. The Begining of a Mini Story

Bella's mother died when she was just eleven, by cancer. At first she was reclusive to every one including her own father. Slowly over the year after her death, she opened up to Charlie, who had started having sexual dreams about his daughter. He would wake up hard, he would have to relieve himself several times to get the erection down. When Bella turned twelve, he stopped looking at his daughter as his daughter, but rather a potential submissive. Charlie was a very dominating man and he loved it. Since she was so young, he could mold her into something that he wanted. Something that he desired.

Charlie started ordering magazines like _Playboy_ and _Penthouse_. He left them lying around the house. Bell picked them and looked at them out of curiosity. At first she blushed when she first went through the first copy of _Playboy_ Charlie had ordered. Whenever she looked at them, she would blush and look away. Then she stopped being embarrassed by the magazines and started idolizing the women in the magazines. Once Charlie realized that Bella was doing this, he started buying porn movies and books. Charlie 'accidently' left a porn movie on. Bella found it and watched it all the way through, getting oddly aroused by the sex scenes that she was watching. She quickly 'found' the movies and watched them all. Charlie knew about this. He got so aroused when she watched them and she would play with herself a little. Eventually she started trying to mimic the moves the girls would do, for the oral scenes she would use whatever they had, a banana, cucumbers, or pickles. Charlie set up hidden cameras all over the house, and he would watch her doing these things. Bella devoured the books that Charlie had bought. She loved them. She could not get enough of them. She read them over and over.

When Bella turned thirteen, Charlie took her to Seattle for the weekend and went to the largest mall that Seattle had and let her buy whatever she was able to get. She literally had free roaming of the mall, she jst had to check in every half an hour. Bella did not have to show Charlie what she had gotten. But judging from the bags that she had, _Victoria's Secret_ and other stores like that, she gotten some lingerie. Charlie was hard and had to excuse himself several times during the weekend to masturbate his hardness off. He was looking forward to the day that he fuck his Isabella hard. Around Bella's half birthday she gotten her first period. Again, Charlie got hard from his Isabella is becoming a woman.

Just so Bella can learn the strippers dance, he got a pole and a workout DVD. He set up and he practiced until he noticed that Bella was watching him. Then he'd stop and 'given up'. Charlie left and watched Bella learn how to dance like a stripper, she even began taking off her clothes like a stripper. Then he saw for the first time that she was wearing the lingerie she got for her thirteenth birthday. She was so beautiful. So hot. So his.

Charlie's birthday was rapidly approaching soon after Bella was stripping on the pole. Bella 'accidently' overheard Charlie 'talking' to a friend about how he missed having a sex life.

"Yeah. I know. It sucks." Charlie said to the speaker, talking to no one. "Yeah, I want a blow job too." Silence. "You lucky dog. I wish I could have a young woman's mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking on me like it's a sucker." Charlie shivered at the thought on Bella's mouth wrapped around his cock and doing just that. He undid his belt, knowing that Bella was watching. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little, and he released his harden cock. He began to rub is slowly, letting the precum drip out of him. "Yeah, I know. Having the woman swallow the come. That's hot." He began to rub his cock faster. "I miss having a sex life." He ejaculated all over the wall. "Sorry Bill, I got to go, I just made a mess.

While Bella watched her father masturbate in front of her, she was at first slightly disturbed and disgusted. Then was fascinated. She wanted to that woman who gave him the perfect blow job. She touched herself and she was wet. More wet than she ever was before. Charlie left the kitchen, grumbling about cleaning it up. Bella quickly went up to where he ejaculated and poked it. She licked her finger. At first she was disgusting by it. Bella licked her finger again, and it tasted better. She put her tongue directly onto the semen and licked a bit of it. She swished around her mouth, tasting it. She loved it. It was salty. It was slightly sweet. But it was fine nonetheless. She heard Charlie coming back and she went back into her hiding spot. She knew what she was going to get Charlie for his birthday. Charlie was watching what Bella had done and he loved it. He wanted to ram his cock down her throat. He cleaned up his mess and went then went into his room.

When Charlie's birthday had arrived. Bella was super courteous to Charlie; she made him everything he wanted for breakfast, lunch, snacks, and dinner. She even baked his favorite cake. When they cut and ate the cake Charlie went into the living and watched some sports while Bella cleaned up the kitchen and then went upstairs. She took a shower, cleaning and shaving everywhere. Bella went into her room, and put on her favorite pair of lingerie, see through black bra with matching thong. She quickly dried her hair and went down stairs in that.

"Daddy." She tried to whisper seductively.

Charlie looked over and his cock quickly hardened. "What are you wearing?" He demanded, knowing full well what she was wearing. She walked over to him and climbed onto of him. She started grinding her father.

"Daddy, this is your birthday present. The perfect blowjob." She spoke seductively as she managed to get his cock out. She slithered down to the floor, onto her knees. His Isabella took his massive cock into her tiny mouth. She sucked on him like a lollipop, like Charlie wanted. She was doing amazingly. His Isabella licked his length while she was blowing, playing with his head. Charlie's fingers entangled into her hair, forcing her head to remain where it was, making her only lick his cock. Then he relieved himself soon after doing that. Bella swallowed his semen and licked him clean.

"Bella, I want something else from you." He whispered as she pulled back.

"What is it daddy?" She nearly purred her question.

"I want you to be my submissive. My slave. My sex toy. My fuck doll." He stated. "You do know what that means?" He asked after looking onto his Isabella's face.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"Will you?" He asked.

"Yes, I will. I will be your submissive." She bowed her head when she answered.

"It starts now. Go to bed, sleep naked." He ordered. Bella obeyed and went upstairs. She got completely nude and crawled into her bed.

While his Isabella did that, Charlie sighed and went to his desktop and started writing up a contract for his Isabella."


	5. Contracts

**I want to start off saying thank you to all who have favorite, followed, and reviewed this fanfiction. You all make me smile. I ask for reviews so that you can tell me what you did or did not like, what needs to be done, so on and so forth. When people say "update soon" I know that they are looking forward to another chapter and I'm doing something right. However, as I artist/writer, I want to improve my work. Your feedback helps me be a better writer, by notifying me to what does need to be worked on.**

**Enjoy the story :3**

**ZzZzZzZz**

It took Charlie most of the night to write out the contract to his satisfaction. He went to bed soon after he printed the contract. He woke up to the smell of bacon. Groggily, he sat up and the memories of yesterday flooded his skull. His cock gotten rock hard. He got up, grabbed the contract that he made, and headed downstairs, into the kitchen. There was a huge breakfast waiting for him with bacon. He sat down at the table as quietly as he could, his Isabella did not know that he was there. Yet.

He watched his daughter finish cooking breakfast, she was dancing to some unheard music. Charlie's mouth started to water as he watched his Isabella shake her ass. He wanted to 'tap dat ass'. He wanted to ram his cock into her tiny little asshole. Charlie was getting hard thinking about doing just that. His Isabella jumped when she turned around and saw Charlie sitting at the table. She quickly recuperated from the mini shock. "Hello." She said politely as she sat down the plate of pancakes. Charlie started serving himself to everything.

"Read this now." Charlie ordered, handing Isabella the contract. He ate as she read. "Sign, when done." Charlie said about halfway through his plate, handing Isabella a pen from his breast pocket. Isabella looked at the food longingly. "Read, sign, and then you can eat." He ordered. Isabella continued to read, signed where appropriate, initial here, and initial there. Soon enough she was done. She was now under contract until graduation of high school.

"Can I eat now?" She asked.

"Yes." Isabella started staking her plate. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"About to eat." She answered.

"Not that, this." He said, patting his cock. Isabella got down on the floor and did what she was told. She sucked, licked, nibbled playfully, and played with his cock with her tongue. He ejaculated into her mouth, and she swallowed. "I won't punish you for this little misunderstanding." He said as he stood up, putting his cock back into his pants.

As years went by, Charlie had fun with his new toy. He never penetrated her anally or vaginally. He was saving those v-cards for later. He was having fun with building up the sexual tension in her. Oh, yes. She was a sexual dynamite now. His sexual dynamite. She was always nude in the house, slept in his bed, unless she was being punished, then she slept on the floor at the end of his bed. Her room was obsolete now. She was forbidden to go into. He put a lock on her door and locked her out of. On the weekends, Charlie loved to handcuff his Isabella to something and leave her there. She was always so deliciously wet when he got back. She became so obedient. Charlie loved it. He relished it. It wasn't until his Isabella's sixteenth birthday that he finally fucked her.

"Isabella, I'm home." Charlie sung out as he came home from work. It was Saturday and he had gagged her and tied her up. Charlie entered the room where he did it. She looked like a sex angel. He licked his lips at the sight of her. Her breasts had grown a good decent size, thirty eight C's. Her waist was small but her hips where a nice size. The hourglass figure, every girl wants to have and every guy wants to fuck. Good thing Charlie had her wear baggy clothes only. Clothes that did not compliment her, when they were out and about or when she was at school. His Isabella had a bright red ball gag in her mouth and strapped nicely to her head. Her hands were well above her head as her feet were also tied down. She was so fuckable. "Did you miss me bitch?" He asked. Isabella nodded. Charlie could see the longing in her eyes "Good." He said as he went up to her. Charlie put two fingers up against the entrance to her vagina. "You are so wet." He growled lustfully. Charlie pulled out his hard cock. "Happy birthday my little fucked toy." He said as he thrusted his cock into her ass. The ass that he wanted to put his cock into so many times. She was so nice and tight and warm. Isabella screamed in pain into the ball gag at the initial thrust. With each thrust Charlie did, he grunted and "aah"-ed. He was so enjoying fucking his daughter. Eventually he ejaculated into her. "Keep it on or else." He warned. Isabella nodded in understanding. Charlie picked his favorite pair of nipple clamps off of the coffee table near them and he put them on his Isabella. Afterwards, he checked how wet she was. "Oh dear lord. You are so wet." He said, looking at her mound lustfully. "I'm going out with friends, I'll be back in a few hours." Charlie said as he began walking away. "Don't forget keep it in." He warned.


	6. Submissive

It wasn't the sex that Charlie loved about all of this, it was his assertion of dominance over his Isabella that he loved the most. To control every little thing about her life, he loved it. He lavished having that kind of dominance. For Bella, the sex, great, amazing, mind blowing sex, was a great perk to their relationship, but she enjoyed being controlled; what to eat, what to wear or not to wear, everything, being handcuffed to a bed for twelve hours, she treasured it. She loved being forced to do something, and being punished if did something incorrectly. She savored every moment of it. When Bella lost her virginity, not her anal virginity, she could not get enough. Charlie, Master, got her hooked on his cock. She was already hooked on his cock, but sex, vaginally, was like getting introduced to a new drug. Charlie got Bella hooked when her eighteenth birthday was upon them.

"Wake up my little slut." Charlie sung happily as he shook his Isabella awake. She woke up, exhausted, but ready to serve her Master.

"Yes, Daddy." Her tiredness shown in her voice.

"I have a surprise for you, but you need to blow me first and make it a great one." He said with a wink. His Isabella crawled out of bed and got on her knees on the floor, she slowly removed his boxers, and started licking his cock. She knew that he enjoyed it when she 'teased' him before the plunge. Charlie's fingers combed through his Isabella's long hair. She nibbled a little on the head and then licked the pre cum off of him. She took his entire cock into her mouth and sucked on his cock the way he liked it. All too soon, for Charlie's opinion, anyway, he comed. "Good girl." He said as she swallowed all of his come. "Now sit on the bed, your back to me." His Isabella obeyed. She got up onto the bed, with her back facing him. Charlie tied her hands behind her back. "Don't worry, I'll have you at school on time." Charlie reassured, even though he knew that his Isabella was not worried. He pushed her head and her face was buried in the sheet. "Happy birthday, my sweet little Isabella." Charlie said sweetly as he rammed his cock into his Isabella's wet pussy. Bella screamed into the sheets as the pain surged through her. But soon enough, the pain became pleasurable. She was moaning all too soon. Charlie loved to hear his Isabella moan and scream and pant. He was savoring every single second of his being in her tight pussy. He was glad that he waited for this. His Isabella was coming so easily and so hard. It was delightful. Unfortunately, he had come inside of his Isabella. He did not mind the coming but he wanted more sex. He knew he could get more, but right now he want it to last. It wasn't every day that you got to take a virgins virginity. "Good girl." He said as he exited her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. Then a thought struck him, he was going to untie her, but no. He wanted more fun. With one hand he started playing with one of her breasts roughly, his Isabella loved that, and the other started playing with her clit. "Say 'thank you daddy. Thank you so much for taking my virginity'."

"Thank you daddy. Thank you so much for taking my virginity."

"Say, 'I want you to come in me again, daddy.'"

"I want you to come in me again, daddy."

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear as his Isabella had come in his hand. He bent her over again and began to fuck her again. She was so wonderful. So sweet. Charlie loved it. He loved everything about her. "Don't come." He ordered as he felt his daughter beginning to come. He began playing with her clit as he continued to fuck her. Charlie started rimming her. Her body was shuddering, and shaking, she was moaning louder. Charlie had come inside of her again. He stopped with what he was doing for everything. "Don't come." He ordered as he began to untie her. "Go take a shower now." Charlie said when he finished. His Isabella left his room and he heard the shower starting. After five minutes of the shower running, Charlie went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower with his Isabella. He fucked her. "No coming." He ordered just as he ejaculated into her. He had his Isabella cleaned himself and then left the shower. He went downstairs and waited for his Isabella. When she finally came down, he fucked her again. "No coming." He ordered. Throughout the day, except during school, Charlie did this. He would fuck his Isabella, tell her not to come, ejaculate into her. Bella was getting sexually frustrated him her daddy, her Master, for doing this to her.

When Bella got home, she started doing her homework before Master got home. This was the only time that she seemed to have time for. Master encouraged her to do her homework and go to school, but then he proceeded to fuck her in her ass or do something sexual. She loved it. When Charlie got home, Bella was too into her homework to pay any attention. Charlie noticed this and he decided to fuck her. He wraped his arms around his Isabella, one arm under her breasts, the other was covering her mouth. "Come and you'll be punished." He threatened. Charlie removed his hand from her mouth. "Scream and you'll be punished." He said as he pushed up her knee calf length skirt.

He began to fuck her hard. His Isabella was good. No panties like he ordered her not wear anymore unless on her period and she was not screaming, she was biting her lower lip. He ejaculated into her. He flipped his Isabella over, pushing her schoolwork off of the coffee table and laying her across the table. Charlie lifted her legs up and rested her ankles on his shoulders, holding them there. He began to fuck her. "Scream for me, slut." With that, his Isabella screamed bloody murder from the pleasure of his cock. Her screams set him off. Again, he ejaculated into her, but kept going; he was getting hard while inside her. "Come. Come for me." He said licking his lips. His Isabella exploded on him. "Good girl." He panted, letting her legs down as he comed in her. "Good girl." He whispered again.

When Bella graduated and went off to college, they both felt a sense of loss. Even though the contract was up after Bella graduated, she remained Charlie's submissive during the summer. Bella planned on being daddy's, Master's, submissive for a while.


End file.
